


爱的悖论

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [5]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 婚后失忆梗





	1. Chapter 1

他的头很痛，这是Solo恢复意识的第一个想法，就像有什么人拿了个大锤子给他脑袋上狠狠敲了一下那么痛，连睁开眼这么一个动作都让他痛得眼冒金星。  
   
因此他发现自己正躺在一间病房里，也并不怎么意外。让他诧异的是，守在病床边的人，是他的新搭档Gaby，一对上他的视线，她立即露出一个大大松了口气的神情，“你醒了，”她说，还立即伸手过来握了握他。  
   
有意思，Solo想，他们什么时候已经变成这么好的朋友了？  
   
这个疑问先放下，他问了最重要的事，“发生什么事了？”他的记忆里最后一次见到她还是和她还有Illya完成了他们的第三次任务，三人组刚刚回到纽约总部。他随即又注意到另一件事，Gaby是什么时候把头发给剪短了？  
   
“你在任务中撞到头了，昏迷了快半小时，”Gaby说，这倒是和Solo自己的猜测差不多，“医生说你有轻度脑震荡，你还记得失去意识前的最后一件事吗？”  
   
“呃，”Solo努力回想了一下，不太确定：“我们回到纽约，你问我纽约最好的酒吧在哪里，我告诉了你然后我们就分道扬镳了？”他不明白为什么Gaby听完他的回答猛地倒吸了口气。  
   
门被人推开，Illya的脸出现在门口。“噢，你醒了，”他说，Solo再次为他语气中的如释重负给吓了一跳，Illya什么时候开始关心他的死活了。“很好，因为你再不醒，我们都不知道要怎么对Chris解释——”  
   
“Illya，”Gaby打断了他，“我们有麻烦了。”  
   
“什么麻烦？”Solo问，“谁又是Chris？”  
   
Illya的脸色也变了，他望向自己的女朋友，“噢，不，这可不妙。”  
   
   
医生很快就来了，给Solo仔细做了检查，一番大费周章之后，终于得出一个结论，Solo的失忆是脑震荡带来的副作用，目前的失忆只是暂时的，随着时间过去，他自己就会慢慢地一点点想起来。  
   
医生走后，Gaby和Illya又花了一点时间，跟Solo解释了现在是什么情况，不，他们已经早就不是新搭档了，他们这三人组搭档已经有六年多了，在这六年里发生了很多事，他们也一起出生入死过无数次，虽然Solo自己不记得了，但他们现在确实是很好的搭档以及朋友了。  
   
“哦，好吧，”Solo说，他还是有点感觉不太现实，特别是Illya还那么一脸关切地看着他，也让他很别扭，他还是比较习惯那个冷漠版的Illya，也许Illya确实是在真诚地关心自己的朋友，只是Solo不记得罢了。“那么我这个脑震荡也是又一次出生入死的结果咯？”  
   
Gaby翻了个白眼，“遗憾的是，并不是，我们本来都已经搞定任务了，结果一个小喽啰忽然冲出来打算劫持我，你把我推开和他扭打着摔下了楼，然后就撞到楼梯上晕了过去。”  
   
听起来这个英雄救美可真够狼狈的，Solo叹了口气，“好吧，我想这种事不用记起来也没关系了——除了这种糗事，我还错过了其他事吗？”  
   
他的问题让那两个人古怪地交换了个目光，Illya露出一丝幸灾乐祸的促狭。“你错过的可多了，非常非常多。”  
   
Gaby用胳膊肘撞了自己男朋友一下，她从口袋里掏出一个什么，丢给Solo，Solo反射性地接过来，看清了是什么，忽然有点呼吸不能：那是一枚婚戒。  
   
“这是任务之前你交给我保管的，”Gaby说，“我想你可能想要回去了。”  
   
“我结婚了？”Solo震惊地说，他盯着那枚戒指，非常简洁经典的款式，在内侧刻着他的姓名首字母，另外一边则是——“我妻子的姓名首字母是CW？”  
   
“不，”Gaby的回答让他一愣，“那是你丈夫的姓名首字母，Chris已经接到消息在赶过来了，我猜他大概还有……”她停了一下，Solo也听见了走廊里急促接近的脚步声，他不由自主地莫名紧张起来。  
   
“他到了。”门再次被推开时，Gaby毫无帮助地补充道。  
   
Solo看着站在门口那个高大男子，一身上班族打扮看起来和纽约街头那些白领别无二致，他甚至还斜跨着一个公文包，那副眼镜让他看起来更显得冷漠而有距离感，他面无表情地扫过房间中的三人，最后落在Solo身上，眼中才终于带出一丝温度。  
   
“嗨。”他说。  
   
“嗨。”Solo说，他嗓子里就像堵了一团棉花，他想尖叫，想问问到底在过去那几年发生了什么事，他到底是怎么就从一个绝对如假包换的游戏人间的浪子，变成了一个家庭型的？而且从双方体型对比看，他甚至可能还是那个承受方。  
   
他的生活到底怎么了？  
   
   
   
   
Christian Wolff——这就是他丈夫的全名，顺便Solo还知道了他是一名会计，Solo感觉更绝望了，他简直想不出还有比这更枯燥无趣的职业——很快就获知了这里的新情况，也很冷静地接受了这个现实，至少这一点还是值得赞许的，也许他已经习惯了Solo的职业性附带风险了。  
   
趁着他在病房外和医生谈话，Solo转向Gaby，压低声问，“我和他结婚多久了？”他心存一丝侥幸，也许他们是冲动结婚呢？这种事他是有可能做得出的。现在马上修正这个错误还来得及——  
   
“两年，”Gaby说，轻描淡写地就给Solo一记重锤，打得他两眼一黑。“在之前你们已经交往了三年了，你求的婚。”她又补了一枪。  
   
也就是说差不多是他们当年一回到纽约，Solo就和这个Christian Wolff搞到一起了。  
   
“我到底是——”他看见Christian Wolff转进病房，立即把后面的话都吞了回去。Christian Wolff垂眼望着他，他还是一点表情也没有。Solo根本看不透他在想些什么。  
   
“医生说你的情况已经没有大碍，再留院两天就可以出院了，只是回去之后还需要继续小心观察休养一段时间。”Christian Wolff说，“如果你也同意，我到时候再来办出院手续接你出院。”  
   
哦，对，他是他的法定配偶，他当然有这样的权利。Solo犹豫着，想着该怎么委婉表示自己的拒绝。  
   
他的迟疑一定被看出来了。Christian Wolff说：“他也提及了你的失忆可能会持续一段时间，所以你现在确实完全想不起关于我的事？你也不记得我们的婚姻了？”  
   
他的平静和坦然，令Solo不由有几分内疚，毕竟对他来说，自己的枕边人忽然之间就把自己忘得干干净净，无论如何都有点伤人。  
   
“抱歉。”Solo低声说，“我完全不记得了。”  
   
“没关系，”Christian Wolff说，“这并非你的错。虽然在你看来我只是一个陌生人，也许你更想和你的朋友在一起，但出院之后你依旧需要人照顾。我不会放下你不管的。”  
   
Solo张了张嘴，他看了看Gaby和Illya，他可不想去当这两人的电灯泡。“我可以照顾自己。我有我自己的公寓，我想……”  
   
“我们结婚时，你已经把那个公寓处理掉了，”Christian Wolff说，Solo又吃了一惊，所以他现在是没地方可去了？  
   
“我可以打电话给我的父母，”他想了想，这么说，“他们不会介意收留我一段时间。”  
   
但Christian Wolff还是摇头，“他们上周出发去了欧洲旅游，下个月才会回来。我还没告诉他们你出事了。”  
   
这还真是全赶到一起去了。Christian Wolff继续说，“而且我也不放心你一个人住到那里去，我希望你能跟我回家，请放心，你会有完全的私人空间，我们可以只作为普通的室友，直到你恢复记忆。”  
   
对方都把话说到这份上了，Solo要再说什么拒绝的话就太混蛋了。连Gaby都咳嗽一声，暗示他最好别得寸进尺了，Solo勉强地点了点头，悲哀地想，谁又能明白他的感受呢？前一秒你还在左拥右抱游戏花丛，下一秒天上就给你掉下来一个丈夫？  
   
话又说回来了，他到底是看上这家伙哪里啊？  
 


	2. Chapter 2

   
两天之后，Christian Wolff果然依言前来接他出院了。这两天里，在Gaby的提示下，Solo也断断续续地想起了一些事，只是关于他的这段婚姻还是一片空白。医生对此的解释是，也许他回到了自己熟悉的环境，比如他们的家里，他就能更快想起来了。  
   
他们刚离开医院，回到所谓的“家”时，第一块记忆的小碎片就砸到了Solo头上，Solo目瞪口呆地转向正专注地把车停到车道上的他的丈夫。  
   
“Christian Wolff，”他说，这两天来这个名字一直在他脑子里打转，只是苦于断断续续的头痛和眩晕症状无法深入，现在答案水落石出了。  
   
他丈夫抽空望了他一眼。  
   
“这是我的名字，没错。”  
   
“不，我是说，你就是那个会计，”Solo有点口干舌燥，“我记得我之前，我是说，在我回纽约之前，我预定下的几个目标，里面就有你。你有一副波洛克的真迹。”他想了想，觉得不可思议，“所以我们就是这么遇见的？我偷了你的画？然后呢？”  
   
他等着对方告诉他更多，但Christian Wolff只是点了点头，Solo等了一会，对方伸手过来给他解开安全带，好像他是什么行动不良的半残废似的，Solo不满地问：“你不打算告诉我后面都发生了什么事吗？”  
   
“你会想起来的，别着急。”  
   
“如果我想不起来呢？”他的笃定让Solo莫名不爽，“那你打算和我做一辈子室友吗？”  
   
面对他忽然的挑衅，Christian Wolff只是平静地看回来。“我认识你很长时间了，”他答非所问。  
   
“那又怎么样？”Solo问，他也不知道自己怎么忽然就升起一股邪火，大概是对方表现的太过淡定了，好像根本没把他的失忆当一回事，随随便便就接受了这个事实，直接跳去了下一步。  
“我也很了解你。”Christian Wolff说，“你在面对自己不确定的事情，无法掌控全局的时候，总会不自觉地紧张，然后你就会表现不太好相处。但我并不是你的敌人，你也并不在一个需要时时警惕防备的战场上。这里也是你的家，在法律上我们联名拥有这所房产。你可以做任何你想做的事。”  
   
Solo哑口无言半晌，闷闷地跟着他下了车，等进了门，他又吃了一惊，一条巨大的金毛猛地扑过来，差点把他撞倒在地。  
   
“Max！停下！”Christian Wolff命令道，他一手扶在Solo后腰上，将身体半转过来护住了Solo。那条狗也收住了动作，蹲坐下去，尾巴还在啪啪啪地甩在地上，渴望地看向他们，Solo正心软想要伸手摸摸它，Christian Wolff又说：“回你自己的角落里去。”那条狗就乖巧地夹起尾巴走了。  
   
“这是我回家的欢迎仪式吗？”Solo猜，Christian Wolff收回了手，不动声色地在他们之间留出了一步距离。这其实可以说是相当体贴了，虽然Solo并不觉得自己有需要被照顾得这么小心翼翼，说真的，他又不是玻璃做的，被人碰一下也不会死。再说了，他们都共同生活了这么多年，估计什么十八禁的花样都玩过了。现在还来保持距离，简直可笑。  
   
他也就直接说出了口。“你知道你没必要跟我刻意保持距离的吧。”  
   
Christian Wolff那张总是一板一眼的面孔终于露出了一点诧异。总算把这个面瘫脸逼出了一个新表情，Solo荒谬地感觉到一股成就感，“我以为你会更愿意在你想起来之前，我们都保持必要的距离。”他答，“毕竟，你现在根本不记得我——”  
   
“我只是暂时失去了一段记忆，但我还有常识。”Solo说，“我们结婚两年了，既然我的朋友看起来都挺喜欢你，那么我们的婚姻生活估计也还不赖，我不会因为你碰我一下就大惊小怪的。我们现在绝对还没有老到放弃性生活，对吧。”  
   
Christian Wolff毫无理由地清了清嗓子。“我，呃，我想医生的建议是近期内你最好不要做比较激烈的运动。我们最好还是，呃。”他一下子有点尴尬。  
   
“为什么？”Solo追问，“你是那种在床上会很粗暴的人吗？”看着对方那张平板面孔上泛起一丝尴尬，似乎真的不知道该怎么回答他了，他不由莫名愉悦。  
   
那一瞬间更像是某种顿悟，Solo忽然意识到这一定是他们之间的相处模式，既然他的丈夫似乎真的是那种一板一眼的个性，Solo毫无疑问就是那个会故意逗弄他为乐的人了。  
   
Christian Wolff这时候也在看他，显然也反应过来了，Solo对他露齿一笑，他就无奈地摇了摇头。  
   
“我的错，对不起，”他承认，“我不该先入为主地认为——”  
   
“我失去了一段记忆，同时也丢掉了自己的个性？”Solo接过去说，他向前一步，直接踏入对方的私人领域，第一次意识到他们之间的身高差是如此方便。当Christian Wolff张开双臂，温柔地将他揽入怀中，Solo也再次感受到刚才那转瞬即逝的强有力臂膀，他理所当然地顺着那宽厚的后背抚摸过去，感受一下那结实的肌肉起伏，甚至有点故意地往下吃了一点豆腐。他能感觉到Chris（既然Solo都明目张胆地捏过人家屁股了，也就没必要继续叫全名了）憋笑得胸膛微微震动，连带也影响到了他。  
   
“欢迎回家。”他丈夫在他耳边说，他们分开了，Solo微笑着以指尖在他唇上点了一下。  
   
“我要一顿可口的热饭，一个舒服的热水澡，”他一点不客气地下单，“至于鸳鸯浴，根据医嘱就暂时保留到下一次好了。谢谢，亲爱的。”  
   
   
   
Solo整个人泡在浴缸里，完全放松了下来。他向后靠，让自己往下滑一点，正舒服得想要打瞌睡时，门被人敲了一下，Chris进来了。  
   
“Gaby的电话。”他说，半蹲下来，把电话附到Solo耳边，Solo连手指都没动，就靠着他的手，懒洋洋地开口说：“嗨？”  
   
“我打过来是想要确认你是不是还好，”显然他们的关系已经密切到Gaby深入了他的私人生活，Solo很好奇他们究竟是怎么走到这一步的，“你和Chris还好吗？”  
   
Chris显然也听见了那句，但他还是完美地保持着中立面孔，这让Solo心里忍不住又起了一丝促狭。“我很好，他也很好，”Solo说，“但他拒绝告诉我我们到底是怎么在一起的，所以我得问你了，我到底是看上了他哪一点？过去那五年里我一定和你谈过他，对吧。”  
   
“你真的想要我把你说过关于Chris的话都重复一遍吗？”Gaby说，她索然无味的语气，一时让Solo放松了警惕，“怎么说呢，一开始你的说法是，你基本上只是看上了他的天赋异禀。”  
   
Solo差点被让自己的口水呛到，他瞟一眼还在给他拿着电话同时更加面无表情的Chris，眼神不由自主地往下溜了一眼，可惜这个角度根本看不到什么。当Gaby噗嗤笑出来时，他才意识到自己被骗了。“我根本没那么说过吧。”他有点恼羞成怒地说。  
   
“没有，”Gaby说：“你只是天天跟我念叨你们婚姻生活的鸡毛蒜皮，像什么为了让他情绪更稳定平和一点，千方百计养了条狗，结果那只狗只喜欢你，到底要怎么让狗更喜欢他多一点之类的。说真的，我有几次都开始考虑要问你收咨询费了。”  
   
Solo眨了眨眼，他没想到自己还做过这么贴心的事，从Chris的反应来看，这件事他也是第一次听说。  
   
Gaby又说了几句，确认他没事就挂了。Chris把电话放到一边去，并没有立即离开，他在浴缸边坐下来，低头看着Solo。Solo猜，在他们面瘫界，这种近距离不错眼珠地盯着人看，就约莫等于普通人的百感交陈了。  
   
“别那么看我，我现在也不记得我是不是真的做过这种事了。”Solo说，浴缸的水开始变冷了，他用脚趾头拔掉塞子，水哗哗流走，他也站起来，坦然地转向他丈夫，“不过如果那是真的，我一定非常喜欢你，对吧。”  
   
他踏出浴缸，Chris伸手去拿过一旁的大浴巾给他，Solo自然而然地在他的帮忙下擦干了身体，套上了浴袍，Chris在他身后稍稍收紧了胳膊，形成了一个圈抱。Solo向后靠在那宽阔的胸膛上，矛盾地感觉到心中升腾起一股绵绵情意。  
   
有趣，Solo想，即使此刻他大脑某处因创伤的肿胀导致负责记忆那部分暂时无法连接起来，但这不影响他的肌肉记忆发挥作用。他的身体显然很喜欢甚至是带着小别重逢的渴切在欢迎着这个也许已经发生过无数次的拥抱。  
   
“是的，”Chris说，他的下巴轻轻磨蹭着Solo的肩膀，“你确实非常喜欢我。”  
   
然后他就放开了Solo，Solo正蠢蠢欲动想去摸一把那所谓的“天赋异禀”是不是名副其实的手也扑了个空。  
   
“虽然我也很想念你，但在你恢复记忆前，我们什么也不会做的。”Chris说。  
   
“为什么？”Solo说，“我并不介意啊，趁机来一发陌生人的角色扮演性爱不也挺刺激的吗？”  
   
“对我或许是角色扮演，但对你，我确实还是陌生人，”Chris说，“所以回答是不。”  
   
Solo忍不住又用力翻了个白眼。“亲爱的，如果你有够了解我，你该知道你这么说只会让我越挫越勇，”他说，“别逼我用强的——糟糕，我开始觉得那也挺刺激的了，既然说到这个，你有什么绝对不能碰的底线要我注意一下吗？”  
   
 


	3. Chapter 3

他作出这个危险发言还不到半小时，本来已经消失的头痛和眩晕又在晚餐时再度出现了。Solo刚皱了皱眉，Chris便看了过来，Solo阻止了他想跟上来的动作。“没关系，我躺一下就好了。”  
   
他睡得不太踏实，过了不知多久，迷迷糊糊感觉到身边的床垫因为另一个人的体重而微微下陷，要不是Solo过于困倦，他都想要睁开眼睛去打趣对方之前那个只当室友的声明了。  
   
一只宽大的手掌覆盖在他额头上，片刻之后挪开。他听见对方离开房间的声音，有点迷糊的失落。但并没过多久，Chris又回来了，Solo本能地靠向他的方向。当那只手温柔地拨弄着他的头发，Solo几乎是轻叹着把自己交托到对方手里。  
   
在医院里那两天，Solo一直都有轻微的失眠症状，医生也对他保证这是常见的情况，通常一到两周就会恢复正常。令Solo意外的是，他回“家”的第一个晚上，比自己预料的睡得更好，醒来已经是清晨。  
   
Chris还在床上，没戴眼镜，面容严肃地敲打他的电脑，Solo睁开眼的瞬间就意识到自己正依偎在他大腿一侧，他打了个呵欠，伸着懒腰，“所以你是会把工作带回家，甚至是带上床的那种人吗？不管我多喜欢你，我不认为我能容忍这种事。”  
   
“不是工作，”Chris说，“只是重新安排一下这几天和客户的预约。”  
   
也即是说他这几天都会在家工作。Solo差点想说没必要，但转念一想，又把话咽了回去。  
   
在Chris工作的时候，Solo也有了更多闲暇，在他们的房子里转了一圈，很快便有了一些意外的新发现。在房子的前后，都有隐藏的监控设备，覆盖了房子的各个角落。不只如此，Solo甚至还发现了一挺米尼冈M134机枪，就装在对外视野最佳，最有利于防守的窗口位置，再加上房间里那不同的暗格角落的武器装备，落在任何一个训练有素的特工手里，这特么就是一个易守难攻的小型碉堡。  
   
他转回房间里，Max一看见他就摇着尾巴迎了上来，Solo半蹲下去挠了挠它的下巴，也让自己稍稍冷静下来梳理清楚此刻复杂的心情。Chris对他来说，越发像是一个谜，以Solo对自己的了解，他绝对不是那个会想要把自己的家弄成一个小型武器库的控制狂，那么这一切就只能归功于他的“丈夫”了。  
   
有趣的是，就在昨天，那个男人还对Solo保证，这里是他们的家，而不是一个战场。现在Solo开始怀疑自己是否真的能完全信任他。  
   
对于亲密之人的短暂记忆紊乱，正常人的反应应该是像Gaby那样，乐于提醒他所有他记不得的事，好帮助他更快地想起来。但Chris始终拒绝告诉Solo他们之间的事，他对这整件事的态度，接受得过于迅速过于良好，也过于平淡。于情于理都太不符合常识。  
   
不管是Christian Wolff的过去，还是他和Solo之间的一切，对Solo仍然是一片迷雾，Solo不否认Chris非常吸引他，他本能地喜欢这个人，但性不过就是性，把自己交到未知的人手里就不一样了。  
   
你无法在完全不了解一个人的时候就去信任他，特别是现在，他对对方一无所知，而Chris已经太了解他了，很容易就会陷入被人操纵的劣势。拥有一个“丈夫”的头衔，并不代表对方就真的会遵守那个不离不弃始终忠诚相守的誓约。  
   
如果说这么多年的特工生涯有教会Solo什么，那就是所谓的忠诚和信任，不过就是交易的一部分，永远都是价高者得。一个人对另一个人保持忠诚，总是有原因的，多半是比起背叛，保持忠诚能带给他某些更无法出让和割舍的东西。  
   
Solo的理性和感情第一次如此矛盾地在天平两头僵持，也许Solo确实喜爱他的“丈夫”到会不介意和他的同事分享他们婚姻生活的喜怒哀乐细节，但在对方那一边，是否也回报了同样的喜爱甚至忠诚呢？  
   
这显然是一个不能从对方那里直接获得的答案。Solo又挠了挠Max的胸口，大狗跑开又跑回来，这次嘴里叼了一条遛狗绳，丢在他脚下，Solo笑了，“好吧，我知道了，你确实更喜欢我，是不是？”他说，真可惜，要是Chris的感情也能和Max一样直白，那就好了。  
   
他和Chris打了声招呼，就带了Max出去了，他们走到门口，Chris从后面几步追了上来。“带上手机，万一你需要联系我。”  
   
Solo没接。“我不会走很远的。就算我不记得了，Max总还是能带我回来的。”  
   
“我知道它能自己找回来，但以防万一。”Chris说，他坚持地把手机伸过来，他们僵持了两秒，然后Solo笑了。“好吧，既然你坚持，那么待会见。”  
   
门在他们之间合上了，在最后一眼，Chris的神情无法解读。  
   
Solo走出不远就把那个手机迅速分解了，虽然并没有发现什么不对，出于谨慎，他还是把那一堆零碎都丢了。Max站在一边看着他。“好孩子，”Solo说，揉揉它耳朵，“可别告发我。”   
   
Solo稍稍松开一点绳，让Max在他前方欢快地扑腾，Max显然很熟悉他们的散步路线，很快就拖着他走到了河沿边上，Solo也差不多拿定了主意。  
   
他拖住了Max，走上另外的方向，穿过下一个路口，在昨天他们回来的时候他也差不多记住了这一片的方位，想着联系Gaby时该怎么说，他能信任她吗？或者他应该找别的人呢——  
   
有人粗鲁地在他身后摁着喇叭，打断了他的思路，Solo转过去，看着那从驾驶座上探出来的男人，咧开一个歪歪斜斜的嘲笑。“哟呵，我听说你撞坏脑子了，看来已经没事啦。”  
   
Solo看了看Max，大狗很温顺地轻摇着尾巴尖，Solo说，“我没事了，不过我不介意搭车回去。我假设你不只是来嘲笑我的？”  
   
对方咧嘴一笑，歪歪头示意他上来。Max轻车熟路地跳上后面，看来他确实是他们共同的熟人了。  
   
Solo也上了车，那人说：“你没事就好，天啊，你呆在医院那两天，我都担心Chris要崩溃了，他又不肯跟我说，把狗丢给我就不见人影了。我猜他是跑去某个农场屠杀甜瓜去了，你不喜欢老爹教给他的那套自我控制的办法，他就只剩下这一个发泄办法了。”  
   
就Solo所见，Chris离崩溃大概还有十万八千里之遥，他不置可否，只是含糊地答应了一声。根据他的话，Solo猜他也许是Chris的兄弟之类，但和Chris相反，他的兄弟属于嘴比脑子要快，而且毫不介意一股脑地对别人说出来。  
   
现在他也开着车一边对Solo继续抱怨：“我知道你一直对老爹训练我们的方式有点不赞同，觉得那是自我伤害什么的，但那是Chris习惯的办法，那对减少他的恐慌发作也更有效。你在别的事情都能纵容他，干嘛非得不放过这一样？算了，反正那都是你们俩的事。”  
   
“你来找Chris为了什么事？”Solo顺着他说，他们已经快到了，在路的末端，Chris正站在门前，拿着手机贴着耳朵，此刻望向他们的方向，神情严肃。Solo估计自己丢掉手机的事也已经被发现了。现在也来不及下车去把那个手机找回来了。  
   
“别担心，不是什么脏活，是你们俩都喜欢的那种高尚活，”他这位临时同伴说，也看见了Chris的身影，更加讥讽地努了努嘴，“我就不明白了，照这种挑剔法，Chris要怎么去填那个研究机构的无底洞？就凭他那些洗黑钱的生意，总有一天会入不敷出的。”  
   
他嘟嘟囔囔着，没听见Solo的回答，不由纳闷地斜瞄了他一眼。“奇怪，这次你怎么不说话了？每次我这么说，你都说只要这能让Chris高兴，你还可以多填几个无底洞，反正现在你负责养家——”  
   
他猛地住了嘴，瞪着Solo，“操，你根本什么都没想起来是不是？你在套我的话？这特么是——”  
   
“Braxton，”Chris说，他弯腰站在车窗外，高大的身形搭配上现在满脸怒气，颇有几分吓人。Solo下了车，无视了他微微伸出的胳膊，绕到后面召唤了Max，“我猜你们还有事要谈，我先带Max进去了。”  
   
他把Max安顿好，自己停在厨房里，没过多久，Chris也进来了。  
   
“Braxton？”Solo问，Chris走近他，脸上有着如履薄冰的谨慎，“对，我的弟弟，显然，他不知道你还没想起来我的事。”  
   
Solo喝了一口水，把玻璃杯拿在手里慢悠悠地转着。“那么，这就是你选择这个职业的原因？因为比起和人打交道，你更擅长处理数学问题？”  
   
Chris停了停，“你看出来了。”  
   
“对，花了点时间，”Solo说，现在看来，一切确实是非常明显了。Gaby说的关于狗的事，Solo为Chris的情绪问题做的种种努力，Chris那些过于冷淡不太符合常理的表现，最终拼凑起整幅拼图的是Braxton的话。  
   
Chris并非对他的情况全不在意，更不是接受良好，他只是没有办法像普通人那样直白地表露自己的感情。  
   
“你把手机丢掉了。”Chris说。  
   
“对，”Solo说，“因为我以为你在用它监控我的行踪。我不太确定自己现在能不能完全信任你，”他看着Chris脸上闪过一丝受伤，叹气，“我忘记了，记得吗？”  
   
他向前去拥住了他的丈夫。Chris脸还是绷得紧紧的，回应了这个拥抱。  
   
“我以为等你自己想起来会更好一点。”  
   
“没错，”Solo同意，“但关于你的事，你应该告诉我。如果你不告诉我，我当然会误会。”  
   
他亲吻着他的丈夫，安抚着他紧绷的肩膀，Chris稍嫌用力地将Solo困在自己的怀抱之间，Solo纵容了他的这一点失控，将接下来的节奏交由他来把控，但在Chris将他一把托起放在桌上时还是忍不住笑起来。  
   
“哇，看来我们也会玩这种“吃饭还是吃我”的游戏吗？”  
   
他大大方方地分开腿，Chris用力抓着他的臀部，把他按向自己，Solo喘息着感觉那一处炙热，见鬼，Chris确实是身有长物。他伸手摸索着想把它解放出来——  
   
“噢，天啊，不要又来了！”从玄关处传来一个大声的抱怨，Braxton走了进来。他把一个文件重重地丢到茶几上，恼火地看着他们。  
   
“你们俩就不能稍微看着点地方吗，我有时候也会在这地方吃饭的好不好？”他忽然一脸顿悟后的惊恐：“我了个去，这不会已经不是第一次了吧？！天啊，Chris！”  
 


	4. Chapter 4

 “Braxton。”Chris闷声说，他的头埋在Solo的肩颈间一动不动，胸口不正常起伏着，“离开。”  
   
 Brax一愣，这才发现这边的氛围有点不对劲，和Solo目光相接，Solo对他点头确认，他就对天花板翻了个白眼。“好吧好吧，但等你们完事了，记得给我回电话。我这事真的很着急。”他嘟囔着真是天生一对，终于走掉了。

Chris还是没有动，呼吸越发急促，Solo感觉自己的后腰都要被勒出淤青，他犹豫了一下，抬手抚过Chris的后颈，一点点往下顺毛安抚他：“没关系，Chris，”他说，“我不会离开的，那只是一个误会。我现在明白了，我们没事了。”

他往后退开一点，和Chris面对面，才发现Chris的脸不自然地泛起一片潮红，他牙关紧咬，过于用力得在太阳穴两边都鼓出来一条青筋。Solo握住了Chris在剧烈的情绪波动下扭曲的面孔，不知该怎么安抚他。此刻的Chris就像一个积蓄了过多压力却找不到出口的容器。

“没关系了，我现在明白了，我们没事了，”他只能这么重复道，Chris再次埋首在他肩颈处，整个人都在颤抖，Solo却偏偏忘记了该怎么做才能让他好过一点。“Chris，拜托，跟我说话，你想要我怎么做，怎么样你才会觉得好一点？”

他想到Brax说的，Chris会以过激的自我伤害的办法来控制自己。这个男人甚至无法传达自己的忧虑或痛苦。Solo试着去想象，他留在医院那两天，Chris的绝望和恐慌，他要如何面对Solo忘记了他的事实，十分钟之前，当他无法打通那个手机，他最大的恐惧也几乎成真，他在想什么，看见Solo再次出现在自己面前，对Chris又意味着什么。

这一刻，Solo感觉到的只是抱歉，为他无意中造成的痛苦，为他此刻甚至不能与他达成共情。

他也明白了他究竟爱他什么：在Chris这里，他不必表现得风度翩翩或温柔多情才能赢得喜爱，他永远不必扮演去某个迷人的角色，英雄，浪子，相反，他可以是见不得光的小贼，他可以笨拙忘事，多疑善变，甚至冷酷无情。那人仍然会爱他如初，因为Chris所见的从来都不是那些漂亮光鲜的表象。

被人以这样浓烈而清楚地爱着，本该是一件有点可怕的事。

Chris的颤抖一点点消失，从他突发的崩溃中渐渐平复过来，但他们依旧沉默而久久地彼此相拥着，就像某种连为一体的动物，完全丧失了语言。Solo胸中涌起一股强烈的占有欲，他想要重新拥有这个男人，不只是肉体层面，他想要记起所有的一切，记起他们每一个第一次还有之后的每一次，记起他们如何拥有彼此，在每一个高潮瞬间如何回应彼此，又是如何在那之后相拥而眠。所有这一切，他都想要记起来。

但他现在只能略带懊恼地吻上那依旧带着一点紧绷的嘴唇，重新学着去解读去感受Chris的每一丝细微反应。在他心口始终存在着一个空洞，发出隐隐的遗憾抽痛，提醒他本该存在的那些感情和记忆。

这一晚失眠又找上了他，Solo一直等到身旁的Chris已经完全熟睡才悄悄离开了房间。他在客厅里看见了Brax留下的文件，大致浏览了一下，心思则还游走在白天发生过的事情。Brax提到的一件事提醒了他，Solo想了想，又拨了Gaby的电话。既然现在她已经是他能够一起出生入死那种级别的好朋友，他也就大胆地厚着脸皮去打电话骚扰她了。  
   
从电话一拨过去立即就被Gaby接起来的速度看，他在对方那里的好友级别确实还不低。  
   
“我有事要问你。”他开门见山地说，“我有和你说过Braxton吗，你对他了解多少？”

Gaby睡意朦胧地答：“呃，Chris的弟弟？ 不多，他有一些相当危险的生意，收钱办事，钱到位了让他杀人放火也不在话下。看在Chris的份上，你们还算合得来。你还挺喜欢他，觉得他算是比较没心眼的家伙。怎么，你见到他了？”

“对，他提到了一些关于我负责养家之类的话。”

“噢，那个，”Gaby说，“他的意思应该是指Chris的那些慷慨捐赠行为。你算是一个很慷慨的朋友了，不过Chris的慷慨是在另一个层面的：他长期资助一些私人救助机构，他洗黑钱的收入除了满足他一点私人的收藏兴趣之外，绝大部分都用在那些地方了。我猜，那些钱对他而言不过是数字罢了。”

“所以我丈夫还是一个性情古怪但极其慷慨的匿名慈善家？真是一个意外，”Solo说，“我怎么觉得后面还有更多惊喜在等着我呢？”

Gaby笑了一下：“我不知道这个算不算惊喜。你们结婚后，Chris就全面接管了你的财务，他对这个可是全力以赴。猜猜一个数学天才把处理你的投资当成世界上最重要的事时会发生什么事：你现在非常非常有钱。”

“哈，”Solo发出了一个没啥意义的单音。

“我对他就没有过任何抱怨之言吗？实话实说就行了，别担心会刺痛我，”他说，“他不可能完美得一点缺点都没有，他必须有一些是我不太喜欢甚至很讨厌的地方吧。”

出乎意料，Gaby爽快地说：“这一点你说过很多次：Chris不喜欢你插手他的工作，我说的不是会计师那份工作。不管你用什么来做交换，他都不肯和你一起合作一次，就是不肯圆你那个拉上他一起cosplay雌雄大盗的梦想。”

Solo差点爆出大笑。他的目光落在桌上那份文件上，有了一个主意。

他一直等到第二天中午才慢吞吞抛出了那个问题，以免得太过欲盖弥彰。

“你打算帮Brax那个忙吗？”他问。他知道Chris昨天已经看过文件了。

那并不是什么特别复杂的案子：一个年轻姑娘，前程似锦，涉世未深，落入了名为爱情实为牢笼的陷阱，对方有黑道背景，被她撞见某些不可告人之事后把她强行带走，家人也无法打听到她的下落。本来这种事出现在社会新闻上都不一定会获得Brax一秒的注意，但这姑娘的母亲长期服务的雇主正好和Brax有过业务往来：她曾经委托Brax除掉自己的竞争对手，而且对Brax的行事手段颇为满意。她把Brax的联系方式给了那个求助无门的母亲。

Brax愿意接下这单委托当然不是为了日行一善，Solo不难猜出他的动机：如果有其他事能分散一下Chris的注意力，让他有事可做熬过Solo失忆这段时间，Brax估计都愿意倒找钱给对方。

这一点上，Solo和他完全一致。不过Solo还有自己另外的小算盘。

Chris眼神闪烁了一下。“我考虑过了，”他说，“但你现在更需要我在这里。”

“那并不冲突。”Solo说，“你可以接下那个委托，我也可以和你一起去，我也好得差不多了，正好趁这个机会活动一下手脚。”

“不行。你现在需要的是安静休养。”不出所料，回答果断坚决，不留一丝回转余地。但这一次Solo还握有另外的杀手锏。

“我知道我现在能做什么，我又没说要亲自上阵打打杀杀，”他说，让话音中夹带上一丝轻微的哀怨，“Chris，我想要重新了解你。我现在的记忆里关于你只有一片空白，我恨这个，我想要记起来，我想知道我们是怎么开始的，我想要知道你是怎样的一个人。”

“你可以拒绝告诉我，但你不能拒绝让我了解你。”

Chris沉默地看着他，过了好一会，叹气，“你问过Gaby了，她告诉你的。”他肯定地说。

“我不知道你在说什么，”Solo说，“你要是实在不愿意那就算了，就让我自己继续在这里乱猜我到底是怎么爱上你好了。”

Chris再次叹气，Solo知道他赢了。


	5. Chapter 5

作为一个相当有自知之明的人，Braxton对自己的定位一直是明确的：很显然，他绝对算不上是他们家最聪明的那个，也绝对不是最能打的那个，在所有层面上，包括父母的关爱方面，他哥一直都占了更多份额。

要是这发生在一般的家庭里，不被关注的兄弟姐妹多数会留下阴影，但Braxton是相当知足的。对于他哥的数学天赋还有那点附赠的执着和怪癖，Braxton一直都是保持一定的仰望和距离。他哥的那些麻烦，他能帮得上的时候就帮，在他有需要他哥搭把手的时候，也会不客气地开口，家人不都是这样的吗？

对干Braxton这一行的人来说，最讨厌的就是事情没能照着他计划里预期那样去发展，别误会，Braxton可不算什么控制狂，他只是不喜欢事情莫名其妙就跑错了轨道：该出现的人没出现，该到手的钱没了，还有，该死的人没死。

在极少数情况下，这种事也会峰回路转跳到一个皆大欢喜的好结局（比如他哥那次），但大多数时候，Braxton喜欢事情井井有条，人们能规规矩矩合作，交钱，去死，诸如此类。这么点要求也不算太过分，对吧。

Solo曾经很好奇地问过他，为什么他从没考虑过找自己帮忙，Braxton当时给他的答案是，他哥业务水平更高一筹，把Solo气得半死。

真正的原因则更复杂一点，Braxton实际上很认可Solo作为一个大盗的业务能力，但Solo有一个致命的缺陷（对Braxton而言）：他实在是太特么愉快太特么随性了。

这个世界上存在那么一种人，天生就得天独厚，样样顺遂，无忧无虑，对他们来说，这个世界就是一个大型的游乐园，处处欢声笑语，充满粉红色的梦幻泡泡。所谓人世艰难，对他们来说是一点感觉也没有。

Napoleon Solo就是这种人的典型代表：长得贼特么好看，脑子灵活，性格讨人喜欢，家庭和睦，同事友爱，想要什么就能得到，这辈子几乎从没有遭遇过什么值得他进行一次触及灵魂的自我拷问的大事。

这也导致Solo自带了一种漫不经心的气质，任何人和事在他看来似乎都不足以严肃以对，去偷个核弹头拯救世界的半途上都能抽空和路人还有反派滚上床，完事了也不耽误调笑间把人家炸上天。就连好不容易踢到一回铁板，不小心偷到他哥这么一个超高难度目标这里，居然还能靠自己的个人魅力，把剧情硬拗成两情相悦的爱情童话。

他哥一个高功能自闭症，想当面对别人说出句我关心你都跟要了命似的艰难，却被Solo手把手调教成能配合玩野战的好情人，单凭这一点，说Solo的人生没被开挂，他是不信的。

作为男人，Braxton欣赏Solo这种不拘小节随心所欲的处世态度，但作为利益相关者，特别是那个相关利益直指他哥的幸福，Solo这种随性愉快得根本让人无法预知下一步他打算干什么的风格，就难免时不时地让Braxton会有点窝火。

在他哥和Solo谈恋爱的头几年，Braxton一直提着心等着他哥被对方伤透心那一天，结果他等来了一次当着他面的毫无诚意强买强卖的求婚。

在那之后，Braxton也并没认为结局就定格在交换戒指那一瞬了，这特么又不是三流烂俗爱情片，现实中的大多数婚姻都是以面目狰狞劳燕分飞为结局。

他等了一年，似乎终于等到了Solo露出破绽：在结婚快满一年的时候，Solo也开始以各种借口频繁离家，期间和各色人等接触。Braxton的手下还拍到他和一个年轻女子私下秘密会面。

Braxton打了个电话去探Chris口风，确认两个事实：一，他哥还是爱得不可自拔，所以看他哥的面子，他会给Solo第二次机会。二，他哥近期有事不在家，他可以放开手揍得狠一点，别打坏那张漂亮脸蛋就行。

到了那对狗男女第二次在女方家里会面时，Braxton就准备周全，带了人马上门堵人了。但他还是迟到了一步，Solo已经嗅到不对，先走一步，他只好先把那个女人带回去逼问。

逼问结果，那个女人并不是Solo的情人，她甚至不知道Solo的真实姓名，她只不过是一个普通的收藏爱好者，Solo想以双倍的出价从她这里买下一枚上个世纪的军队勋章，要不是Braxton横插一脚闯出来，他们都要成交了。

Braxton看着那枚勋章顿时哑口无言，那是一枚杰出服役十字勋章，保存得很好，蓝色条带边缘带红白色细条带，勋章正面是一只被花环包围的老鹰，下方刻着“FOR VALOR”（为勇气）。在勋章的反面，刻着受勋者的名字。

他不得不付了钱，让卖家走了，然后一个人呆坐在办公室里对着那东西看了半天，思绪万千，进出的小弟都差一点以为是他自己的马子背着他偷人了。

当天晚上，Solo就找上了他。Braxton晚上辗转反侧到下半夜才抱着他的女人睡了那么一会，等他心生警觉睁开眼睛，就发现Solo一身夜行衣站在床尾微笑着和他打招呼。他身边的女人依旧睡得无知无觉。

“晚上好，Brax，”Solo说，“我听说你这里有我要的一样东西，看在你哥的份上，别让大家弄得面上不好看。”

他大大方方地把那枚勋章拿走了，一个字没提钱的事。下一个月，也就是刚好他哥的结婚一周年纪念（Braxton后知后觉地才记起来日子），那枚杰出服役十字勋章就被装进了盒子里，成了他哥那辆房车中的珍藏品之一。

那是他父亲生前非常珍爱的荣誉勋章，在他母亲葬礼的那个悲剧之后，这么多年，人事全非，他父亲的遗物能留下并不多，Braxton本以为再也看不见了。他不知道Solo到底是花了多少时间和心思，又用了哪些渠道，才把不可能变成了可能。总之，在那之后，Braxton对Solo又有了一个新的认识。

至于Solo，他如今的烦恼只在于，Chris对那份独一无二的礼物实在是太满意了，作为第一年结婚纪念日的礼物，他给自己设定下的标准太高了，这就使得到了第二年他再想送别的，对比下都有点太不够份量了。

“我觉得你哪怕送束花Chris都不会介意的，至少你还真正花了自己的钱。”Braxton说，最初的感动之后，他越想越是心疼自己花的钱。明明秀恩爱的是Solo，凭什么他给他买单啊。

Solo轻笑，显然对自己也很满意，“我更喜欢挑战新的高度。”他这么说，他哥这时走了进来，他们就自然地把话题转开了，Braxton也就无从得知Solo这一次到底给他哥准备了什么。

然后在还有一个月就到两周年纪念日的时候，Solo就把自己给摔失忆了。

“你没有想要把重新爱上他当成礼物，对吧？”当Solo再次出现在他面前，表示这一次他会和Chris一起行动时，Braxton不得不向他确认道，因为对于某种爱情中的傻子来说，这种不讲逻辑的疯狂行为也是有可能的，谁知道Solo会不会也这么脑子短路一下：“这些失忆什么的不是你计划好的吧？”

“你在说什么？”Solo问，“什么礼物？”

他的迷惑不像是装出来的，Braxton就明白了，他连结婚纪念日这事也忘了。


	6. Chapter 6

意外又不意外，失了忆的Solo对结婚纪念日的反应也很冷淡，听Braxton说了也只是从鼻子里轻飘飘地哼了一声，Braxton也便识趣地不再提。

他们花了几天跟进那件委托案子，把相关细节都补上了，那个男朋友的背景、公寓也都掌握了。在公寓扑了个空后，Justine毫无难度地黑入了全球定位系统，一路追踪，很快就有了结果：男人名下的车几天前离开公寓，最后的位置显示在一个位置偏僻的湖边度假小屋。这两天，不管是那个男朋友，还是姑娘都没离开过那里。

“这听起来实在也太容易了。”Solo说，这个发展让他有点失望，杀鸡焉用牛刀的感觉。Chris在车外正用一双筒望远镜观察那个度假小屋的情况。

他在副驾上翻阅当事人的资料，在那个母亲交给他们的照片里，女孩样貌娴静，毫不出挑。但在和朋友的合照上，她的面目却要生动得多，那收紧的倔强下巴隐隐让Solo想到他认识的另一个人。像这样的女孩，不太像是会被轻易操控的类型，不过也很难说，世事无绝对。

“你打算怎么办？”他问Braxton，“直接解决那个男朋友把人带走？我想也许还要用上一点威胁手段，免得他后面继续骚扰她？”

Braxton也有点提不起劲来，“如果他够识相的话，断两根手指就差不多了，就没必要弄得太严重。”

Solo笑，在这时候Justine在他们的耳机里忽然开了口：“那辆车又移动了。”

“嗯？”Solo闻言探身往外看，依然只看见白色小屋的一角。“我没看见有车开出来。”

“它不是向着你们的方向移动，”Justine说，她停顿了一下，“它在开进湖里。”

Solo吸了口气，他迅速下车，到Chris身边去，没等他开口，Chris就把望远镜递给他。“我们有一个新情况了。”

在湖边延伸出去的木码头上，那个背对他们的娇小人影正凝视汽车缓缓下沉入水中。当那辆车完全消失在水下，她也转过来，Solo也看清了那张脸上决绝的表情。他情不自禁地笑了起来。这才是他预期看见的那种姑娘啊。

“所以，我们以为的被害者，其实是个加害者，那个男朋友，现在在水下，死得不能更死了。”Braxton说，耸了耸肩，“这样不是更好吗，这下就没我们什么事了。”

另外两个人却不约而同地沉默了，Braxton莫名地来回看着他哥还有Solo：“怎么，你们不会还想要去帮忙埋尸掩迹吧？她自己现在干得就挺不错的。”

“我不知道，但就这么撇下她太无情了，我还有点挺喜欢她的，”Solo说，Braxton留意到Chris听见这句话眼神暗了暗，“当然了，三个男人在这种时候出现，大概会吓坏她。我觉得我先过去找她谈谈比较好。”

他这种时候到底能和那姑娘说什么呢，Braxton琢磨不透，他又看了看他哥，他哥还是一声不吭，Solo已经摘下了耳朵里的联络器，Braxton也只能由着他了。

这就是为什么他一直不喜欢Solo掺合他的事，因为像Solo这样的人，总是容易因私人的偏好节外生枝，却从不懂得“生意归生意”这么简单明了的道理。

他们等了约有半小时，Solo就带着那姑娘走了出来，“怀特小姐愿意让我们带她去警局自首，”他这么说，那女孩站在他背后，苍白而警觉，“她承认她之前在冲突中失手杀死了她的男友，她也意识到，就算沉尸湖底，最终这事还是会被人发现的，她并不认为自己有能力应对警探的连环质询或审问。”

“这是个明智的决定，”Braxton说，也松了口气。“我肯定你向他们说明前后事由，还是可能有一线转机——”

“——又或者我们可以直接送她回家，”Solo听若未闻地继续说，Braxton瞪着他，“告诉她妈妈你已经帮忙找回她的女儿，她也非常幸运地毫发无伤，两天之后，那个男朋友会出现在距此数百里远处，因为黑吃黑连人带车被炸成灰，连一块完整的骨头都找不到，警方只能根据现场留下的文件来确认他的身份。”

“——为什么我们要这么大费周章？”Braxton问，他还想再挣扎一下，但一看他哥那一脸听之任之的模样，就知道大局已定，没指望了。

“作为观众，我总是更喜欢大团圆结局。”Solo理所当然地说道。

 

而大团圆结局需要周密筹备，还有人力物力，说白了就是很多很多钱。三天后，他们总算凑齐了所有需要的东西。“所有这些额外的支出都算在你们账上，”Braxton把账单甩到他们面前，亲兄弟也要明算账，他哥愿意纵容Solo胡来那就自己买单好了。

Solo毫不在意地翻了翻，扬眉：“一具尸体就要这个价？我还以为这玩意你们最不缺呢？”

“你知道想要搞到一具身高体重符合又要刚死不久的尸体有多难又有多贵吗？”Braxton说：“少说废话，要没你多事我根本就不需要费这么多功夫。”

Solo笑了笑，倒没再说什么，干脆签了支票。“别那么斤斤计较，Brax。”他说，“我肯定你午夜梦回时想到自己挽救了一个年轻女孩的人生，肯定也会觉得宽慰的。”

Braxton可不信好人有好报这一套，他只信正义也要银货两讫，把那张支票拿到手，他心情总算也好了那么一点。

他们出发了，每个人都照着剧本行动。其中包括在高速公路上演了一场飞车追逐，一场半真半假的枪战，主要目的是给包括车牌号都和沉入湖中那辆一模一样的宝马添几个弹孔。

但就像之前Braxton隐约不详的预感一样，过程中又出了点岔子。在交火中Braxton自己的轮胎莫名就被射瘪了一只，在他咒骂连连的时候，那两个家伙趁机就甩掉他们跑了，Solo还死活不接他的电话。等他带着手下没头苍蝇似的转了一个多小时后，才再次获得了他们的所在位置。

Braxton开车转过路口，前方终于出现了那辆熟悉的白色宝马，它正停在马路边上。夕阳给目之所及的一切都打上了一层迷人的柔光，道路两旁微风轻轻拂动连绵的玉米地，翻卷出宜人的绿色波浪，好一派田园风光，Braxton却心如死水，只想爆粗。

他点开了手机，这次对方很快接了起来。“戏都演完了，你们还在那里干嘛？是要等到那个死人发臭吗？”

Solo毫无原因地笑了一声。“看来我是低估你了，Brax，”他说，“我本来以为已经把你们甩掉了。我没想到你们还能跟上来。但现在事情有点不方便。”

Braxton更不耐烦了，“还有什么事？我们能快点把事情给了了吗？”

“这就是问题所在，”Solo更加委婉地说，“我们这里，一时没办法速战速决。”

这特么又是什么意思，Braxton警觉起来，Chris从刚才到现在都没出声，“Chris在你身边吗？”他问。

“他在，但我恐怕他没办法回答你。”Solo很抱歉地说，“我把他绑起来了，他现在是我的人质了。除非他愿意满足我的要求，否则我们谁也走不了。”

他就知道——Braxton深吸了口气，第一千零一次劝告自己，像他哥这样的情况，能找到一生所爱有多么难，就算他再怎么忍无可忍，一家人自相残杀也是不对的。“你知道你们后车厢里还有一个死人吧，还有一堆炸药，随便就能送你们上天好几遍了！在这个时候还有这种心情，你特么是在跟我开玩笑吗？！”他到底还是没忍住，吼了起来。

“冷静，”Solo说，“我有分寸的，我检查过那些炸药了，很安全。至于死人，我觉得它反正也不会介意我们在前面做什么的。把你的车留给我们，你就可以走了。”


	7. Chapter 7

“这就是为什么我总是拒绝你和我一起行动，”Chris说，他从后视镜看着Braxton和他的人一起离开了，语气平淡得不像行动正完全受制于人，“我知道你不会满足于简单地完成工作。但那样就太不专业了。”

Solo不以为然地对他眨了眨眼。“亲爱的，要是生活中没点意外之喜，那该多无趣啊。”

刚才他去检查完后备箱里的炸药和死人，回来就突袭了Chris，把他双手向后背拷起来。Chris本可以轻易反抗的，但担心会伤到他，只好乖乖配合着被绑了起来。Solo可一点也没有抱怨他这个角色扮演得太敷衍，毕竟他身为绑匪也实在体贴得不像样。

“我警告过你我会用强的，”他说，和话语截然相反，双眼密切留意Chris是否有任何应激反应，又伸一根手指去试了试绳子的松紧程度，免得真的有切断肢端血液流动的危险。Chris微不可察地摇了摇头表示没问题，他便笑着以手抚上他的脸，以指尖一寸寸阅览这张此刻依旧不苟言笑的面孔。Chris垂着眼，神情莫测，当Solo探身过去想吻他时，他微微偏头，躲开了。

Solo愕然，这还是第一次Chris拒绝他的亲密行为。“Chris？”

“我说过我无法接受这个。”Chris说，“我说了，我们会等到你恢复记忆。”

“我也说了我不介意，我现在也很喜欢你，这不就够了吗？”Solo说，Chris带着那种决无可能被说服的平板面孔，让他陡然无力。“你有没有想过，我可能永远也想不起来我们之间那五年了，如果那样你要怎么办？这辈子再也不和我做爱了？”

“你不介意，那是因为你生来就是这样随性的，你从不认为肉体欲望是一件值得大惊小怪的事。”Chris说，语气毫无起伏，“你喜欢我，因为所有人都在告诉你，过去那五年里你一直很喜欢我。”

Solo盯着他，“你是在指责我是一个随便的人吗？就因为我抛开记忆或感情因素也想和你上床？”

他不由感觉到几分恼羞成怒，从他回来之后，就一直在主动靠近Chris，但对方除了在情绪失控那一次，基本都在把他往外推。Solo可以原谅他在表达情感上的欠缺，但他都三番五次挑明自己不介意了，Chris仍然拒绝他就根本没有道理了。

凭什么他就得是那个更包容更体贴要体谅Chris的人呢？他难道就没有自己的尊严吗？

“怎么，我必须带着五年份的深情记忆才有资格和你上床吗？”他赌气道，带着破罐破摔的恼怒，“我敢打赌，我们当初滚上床也并没有先交换过一生的誓约，我找上你时估计想要的也不过是打一炮而已。重要的难道不是我们在一起很快乐？”

“你猜对了。”Chris低声说，“我们能走到今天，存在了很多偶然的因素。我一直相信也是某种必然，但那只是对我而言如此。对你来说，你在很多人身边都能过得一样愉快，你可以喜欢很多人，是不是我也许并没有任何差别。”

Solo无法理解他在说的话，听起来就像某种密码文，但最后那句话他听懂了。

“你是在建议我们暂时分开吗？”他冷漠地问，心中残余的柔情全数转为冷冰冰的愤怒，“你想要我离开吗？”

Chris没有看他，只是望着前方的夕阳一点点落入地平线下。“我不知道，我当然想要你留下，但那是你最想要的吗？”他回答道，“你总是能把我想要的放在我手里，我从没觉得那有什么问题，我想要的也是你想要的，直到——”

Solo也明白了。

直到Solo忽然忘记了他，不再爱他，而他就再也不能继续理所当然地接受Solo的给予了。

“你的坚持听起来完全是自相矛盾，毫无逻辑，”Solo试着想说服他，“别的不说，伴侣之间不离不弃的誓约呢，相互扶持的义务呢？”

Chris干干地笑了。“在所有的理由里，我最不想要的就是你因为婚姻的义务留在我身边。”

 

天色全暗下了，微风中裹上了些许凉意，拂过人的面颊。Solo点着了那个皮夹子，弄出一些烧灼痕迹，丢到汽车附近，再摘下手套丢进车内。

他们驶出几百米远，身后的黑暗里那辆车也如预设般爆炸了，那些妥善安置在汽车里的炸药，一点不意外地把所有东西都炸成粉碎。Solo只觉得他的心也像那团冲天而起的火光，徒然地热情燃烧，之后只余一地狼狈。

他早该想到的，在他钟爱的那些亡命鸳鸯的故事里，唯独少的就是大团圆结局。所有那些浪漫到极致的故事里，爱情总是肆意地生长，然后以心碎结尾。

他甚至都不知该怪谁，也许只怪他自己挑错了电影主题。

 

“哈。”Gaby说，她沉吟片刻，Solo警告她：“如果你打算说他的说法也有点道理，我现在没有半点跟人讲道理的心情。”

他话才落就发现自己的失策：Gaby的好胜心不亚于他认识的任何人，他这话只会激起她的逆反心态。果然Gaby咯咯笑了。

“我本来不想那么说，但，他确实有一点道理。”

要不是看在除了她找不到第二个人说这件事，Solo已经挂电话了。

距离他那个脑震荡小意外出院已经两个星期了，Solo还是没想起太多事，或该说，一点也没想起来。尽管复查时医生表示他恢复良好，几乎所有的症状都消失了，至于他的失忆嘛，也许他只是需要更长的时间，人类的大脑实在太复杂了，他们也实在是爱莫能助。他们甚至还很委婉地暗示他，也许他该做好心理准备他的记忆可能真的再也回不来了。

“记得我们一起看过的那部电影吗，哦我又忘了，你当然不记得了。”Gaby说，“电影名字叫誓约，女主角意外失去了和她丈夫相爱的记忆，查宁·塔图姆演的那个男主角，就决定放手让她重新去选自己想要的生活。”

“这是什么烂剧情。”Solo不满道。

“这不是剧情，这是真实故事。”Gaby说，“总之，他们分手了一段时间，试着和别人约会什么的，但最后发现还是对方最合适，于是又在一起了，故事结束。”

“但她再也没记起来？”

“对，现实里的女主人公到现在也都没记起来。”

Solo沉默了一会，“我从没付给你咨询费对不对？”

“呃，为什么问这个？”

“因为你要是当婚姻咨询师，一定是世界上最不会哄客户开心的那一个。”

“我为什么要哄你开心，”Gaby说，“你又不蠢，如果你不肯看清真相，那一定是你拒绝去相信那是真的。但最终你还是得面对事实。”

“事实就是Chris在钻牛角尖，还自相矛盾，”Solo说：“我才不会为了这种理由离婚。”

“两个星期前在医院里你还根本不想要一个丈夫呢，人的想法会因种种因缘际会而改变，”Gaby说，她叹了口气，“你过去曾经爱他，不代表以后一定也会再次爱上他。”

所以，到头来问题还是出在Solo自己身上：Chris曾经拥有过那一个全心全意爱着他的Solo，他怎么可能再妥协接受一个只不过在最原始的性层面被他吸引的Solo？

他最大的情敌就是他自己，这真是Solo这辈子听过最烂的笑话。

他带着一肚子火坐在浴缸里，阴沉地思考着要怎么说服Chris，渐渐思绪就开始漫无目的地转到Chris身上，还有他那张总是一本正经的脸，那线条形状非常好看的嘴唇，抿紧时总有一股莫名禁欲感——

Solo呻吟了一声，稍稍分开腿，握住了半勃起的阴茎。从出院至今，因为各种原因，他还没有自己发泄过，现在累积的欲望就抓住这个空隙翻滚上来，Solo也不打算压下去，反正意淫无罪不是吗？

Chris有给他口交过吗，他想象着那张嘴含住自己的模样，硬得更厉害了，喘息着握紧性器，快速地上下撸动。他会让Chris给他深喉吗，或者Chris会一边给他口一边自慰，那张总是平然无波的脸喘息着，一层层沾染上情欲——

他猛地睁开眼睛，顿住了所有的动作：Chris正站在门外，他一定是太投入了，都没听见Chris的敲门声。

“我刚收到一个消息，”Chris说，“需要出门几天，你一个人应该没问题吧——你还好吗？”他看清楚Solo紧绷绷的脸色，一下子误会了：“是头痛又发作了吗？”

Solo咬住嘴唇内侧，在水下握紧自己，掐得都发痛了。Chris几步跨进浴室，半跪在浴缸边，伸手来摸他的脸，Solo实在没能忍住，泄出一声长长的低吟。Chris明白过来，也僵住了。

“我没事，只是在解决一点积压问题，”Solo说，既然被看出来了他索性也就不遮遮掩掩，重新动作起来。现在他甚至不需要更多想象素材了，他双眼盯着Chris，Chris喉结滚动了一下，但并没有起身离开，也没有将手收回。

Solo把脸颊靠上去，他脸上那一层薄汗和水汽混合在一起，头发打湿了贴在脸上显得莫名色情。那带着一点薄茧的手掌摩挲着他的脸，他把脸再偏过去一点，Chris便叹息着，低头去咬住了他微微张开的嘴唇。Solo任他长驱直入，自己手上重重地又撸了一下，激烈地射了出来。

他在余韵中懒洋洋地躺着，Chris托着他的脸，不让他的头滑下去。他满意地咕哝了一声。

“什么？”

“你真人比想象要好多了。”他说，满足得昏昏欲睡，Chris于是又低头在他嘴角亲了一下。

 

Solo：我居然比不过自己，好气，气到撩人。


	8. Chapter 8

（注意前方有一闪而过的互攻情节）

Solo并不指望这一个浴室里的小插曲能彻底让Chris扭转他的立场，但至少它打破了他们之间那道透明的玻璃墙。Chris依照原定计划离开去解决他那个突发情况，四天后的凌晨，Solo在睡梦中忽然惊醒，听见浴室方向传来淋浴的声音。

和Solo在生活的方方面面都耽于享乐不同，Chris习惯的是斯巴达式的生活，他的训练、他的作息也都遵循了这些原则。当Chris冷水浴后回到房间，爬上他那边床时，Solo不小心碰到他冷冰冰的手，不由哼了一声。

“抱歉，”Chris低声说，他迅速缩回自己那半边，“我没注意到把你吵醒了。”

让Solo懊恼的是他们之间那道明显的距离。“没关系，我听见你回来的声音了。”他说，清清嗓子。“你能过来一点吗？”

没有回答，那一道黑影的曲线冷硬得像被冻住了。

“Chris，你真的要让我所有的事都求你吗？”

他又等了两秒，Chris移动了过来，Solo把自己投入那个仍有几分僵硬的怀抱，他把脸埋进Chris宽厚的胸膛，喃喃抱怨说：“我觉得我是在跟自己竞争，我永远也赢不了那个更成熟更了解你的自己。这真是太令人挫败了。”

他感觉到Chris在他头顶无声轻叹，然后那个怀抱融化了一点。一个吻在黑暗中摸索着落在他额前。

他们又这样相安无事地过了两周，Solo中间有试过联系总部，但那边只告诉他Waverly先生很快就能安排好和他会面的时间，然后又把他晾到一边去了。Solo就乐得继续享受他的病休假期了。

他和Chris之间也在朝着越来越好发展，步入了居家生活的正轨。Chris对更进一步的接触也不再带有抵抗情绪。那天早上，Solo醒来时 ，感觉到Chris暖烘烘地靠在自己背后，他懒洋洋地向后靠过去磨蹭了一下，然后顿住了：在Chris腿间的勃起正硬邦邦地顶着他。

从Chris忽然变了的呼吸节奏看，他也醒了，Solo转过去看他，Chris脸上是还没完全清醒的放松，Solo隔着睡裤松松地握了那沉甸甸的勃起一下，Chris没有阻止他，他便再接再厉，直接伸进睡裤下感受那炙热的长度和厚度。

“这可真是远超平均的分数了。”他如此评价道，往上看见了Chris的表情：“我之前也说过吗？”（见第一篇第一次事后）

“你是说过。”Chris说，当Solo手掌张开，托住他沉重绷紧的睾丸，指尖有意无意地往后蹭过会阴处，他呼吸变得更粗重了，Solo舔了舔嘴唇。

“你喜欢我怎么做？”他问，“我把你吸出来，还是你想操我？我可以操你吗？或者两样都来？”

仅仅是看着Chris躺在那里任他所为的模样，Solo已经浑身发热，他不等Chris回答，凑过去吻他，Chris张开嘴任他攫取，Solo又握着他撸动了一下，然后把他翻成了正面。

他慢条斯理地拉下了Chris的裤子，好像在处理自己即将饱食一顿的大餐，或者两者之间并无差别，当Chris的阴茎被放出来，Solo握住它，看起来甚至有几分好奇。

“你闻起来非常干净，”他评价道，Chris想着自己该回什么，张口却只发出接近窒息的喘息：Solo不打招呼就低头含住他勃起的性器，吸吮了起来。Chris整个人都无法动弹，当Solo含入得更深，进一步试探着用喉咙把他整个纳入时，他无法自己地颤抖起来，拼尽全力才没有在那紧窒的压榨下全线崩溃。

“我就要——”他嘶声警告道。

Solo把他吐出来，给了他一个安抚的眼神，“别那么快，我还需要你呢。”

他从床头柜里摸到润滑剂，倒在手上自然地伸手向后扩张着自己，宽松的睡裤褪至小腿更往下堆成一团，他停下来把它踢掉，Chris甚至连裤子都没脱。Solo直接骑上来，干脆利落地把他压榨出第一个绵长而猛烈的高潮。

他们瘫在彼此身上，又懒洋洋地在床上赖了大半小时，才转移到浴室去清理善后，Solo中途经过客厅还听到了一个电话留言，对方称Waverly先生明天就可以见他了。他没太在意，Chris站在淋浴间等着他，流水冲刷过他身体的画面实在太诱人，Solo于是把他推到玻璃墙上来了第二轮。

“再给我五年，”他贴着Chris的颈后说，用舌尖舔走流下来的水滴，在Chris里面的感觉是那么好，这些日子以来，第一次Solo感觉一切都对了，就像原本悬于半空的一切终于都落回到原有的位置。“即使我最后还是想不起来，我保证我会走到那里的。”

Chris在他的顶撞下喘息着，在Solo咬上他肩膀时同步绞紧他，Solo抱紧他颤抖着高潮了。他伸手到前方给Chris撸出来，Chris转过来吻他：“你已经在这里了。”

 

第二天，Waverly在他那个小办公室等着他，带着他独有的殷切又不显得太讨人嫌的笑容，“那么，Solo，”他开口说，示意Solo落座，“我听说你恢复得不错，抱歉之前我因为别的事情耽搁了，现在才能见你。不过好消息总不嫌迟，不是吗？”

听起来他在说的是一件Solo该知道但不巧又忘记了的事，Solo不动声色地点头，接过他推过来的那份文件，是一个新任务还是——

他吞咽了一下，目光扫过那页纸张上的文字，反复确认了三次，终于肯定自己没有看错。

Waverly又说了什么，Solo的心思已经完全飘出去了，他迫不及待地离开了那里，在走廊尽头看见了Gaby和Illya的身影，才匆匆停住脚步。

“恭喜，我猜，”她露出一个大大的笑容，在她身后的Illya看着也比平时更高兴了一丁点，Solo只能目瞪口呆地看着他们，“怎么了？”

Solo张了张嘴，有太多话一股脑地涌上来，在他脑子里磕磕碰碰撞成一团。“我一定提前告诉过你们这个，”他说，“可是你们为什么不告诉我？”

他颠三倒四的陈述让Gaby皱眉。“你说什么呀？”她说，“哦，你是说这个，我没说吗，我还以为我一定和你说了金盆洗手诅咒之类的笑话呢。如果没说，肯定是我们太善解人意了不忍戳你的伤疤。”

Solo失笑，他快速地向前倾身去分别拥抱了他的搭档们——或该说是前搭档了，“我还有事，稍后再联系好吗，”他说，没等他们反应过来就又快步走开了，几乎忍不住要跑起来。

他一路飞车回家，都没注意自己闯了几个红灯，万物在他眼里此刻都是模糊的，他脑子里那一团模糊却终于清晰了，就像有人拉开了此前罩在那里的隐身面纱，将此前暂时隐去的一切都推到了他的面前，Solo淹没在汹涌而来的感情激流之中，被冲击得头昏眼花。

他进门时发现Chris也在家。Solo出门前还以为他今天会回去事务所上班，毕竟这只是一个普通的工作日，他现在知道不是了。Chris似乎正准备带Max出门，大狗很老实地坐在后腿上让他调整项圈，听见Solo开门的声音，Chris对他点了点头。

“介意我加入吗？”Solo问，Chris并没有表示异议，他就接过牵引绳子，一起出门了。

他们沿着老路走向河岸，有Chris在，Max安分不少，乖乖地靠着路边走，偶尔停下嗅嗅野花，Solo放松了一点牵引绳，Max还回头瞅了他一眼，那意思是你确定？我真的可以？

家庭地位排序真是不能更明白了。

“我还以为你今天不回来了。”Chris说。

“我也以为，”Solo说，“但并不是我想的有新任务了。恰恰相反，显然我为这一天已经计划整整一年了。”

Chris安静地看着他。Solo笑了。“想要给你一样礼物真的很难，除了少数几样你莫名执着的东西，你几乎在物质方面毫无需求。所以我一直在想，什么是你最想要，而又只有我能给的。”

“答案就是：我的自由。”

他拉了一下牵引绳，让Max停下来，转向Chris。Chris微微垂眼看着他，Solo握住他的手，以拇指摩挲Chris无名指上的婚戒。

“从今天开始，我就不再属于U.N.C.L.E，也不再需要为政府或其他政客卖命了，我自由了，”他说，“你也可以把Justine那边放了好几年的复仇备案给撤掉了，还有那个每年都在不断递增的我的仇家名单。每次一想到那些我都觉得眼皮直跳。”（见第四篇的第三部分）

“不可能，”Chris断然否决道。Solo就认命地又叹了口气。

“好吧，我就知道，你得允许我做做梦嘛，”他说，把Chris拉近，在他丈夫业已泛起一丝笑纹的唇角印了一个吻。

“结婚纪念日快乐。”

 

end

 

一个彩蛋：

Braxton对Solo终于恢复记忆这事的反应冷淡，用他的话说就是，反正他也没看出来Solo失忆前后有任何分别，都是一样自恋。Solo退休的决定他倒是举双手支持。

“不过这么说来，你以后就是那种全无自己的事业和生活，所有人生全部都围着老公转的家庭主妇啦，”他忽然贱兮兮地笑起来，“然后每天吃饱了闲着没事干，就疑神疑鬼丈夫和秘书偷情什么。”

“你对家庭主妇的想象完全是上世纪的陈旧观念，”Solo说，“再说，如果我真的闲得无聊，总还有别的选择，比如养个孩子。Chris会是个好父亲，根本都不用演就是严父了。”

他只是随便那么一说，但Braxton就像听到了发令枪的狗，嗖一下竖起了耳朵。Solo也想起来，即使在他们没结婚之前，Braxton就已经非常热衷于他们俩养个孩子这个想法。

“呃，我只是在开玩笑——”

“你们打算采取代孕还是领养的方案，他们都说自闭症和基因遗传有很大关联，这有点遗憾，但用你的精子也挺好的，至少孩子会长得很好看。唔直接领养也不错，至少以后不会吵那孩子属于谁比较多一点，领养两个最好了，啊这样的话，你们要换个房子，更开阔一点，更接近自然的环境对小孩子成长比较有好处，Chris那些枪也得好好收起来，就这么说定了，我回头找找房产中介，我认识一个家伙刚好是干这个的，喂我还没说完你干嘛走……”

 

完


End file.
